User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4.5 Chapter 7 - Singularity Cult - Marksman
Somewhere isolated on top of a mountain range, Russia Gabriel: The base should be around here, somewhere Ken: Lets climb up more and scan the area Gabriel: Alright After climbing up Gabriel pull out his termal binocular and scan around the place Gabriel: Theres someone 1 o'clock of us Ken: Let me check I pull up my FNC with termal scope and aim to my 1 o'clock I saw a man seem to be looking around Ken: A watcher or a guard Gabriel: Should I kill him? Ken: No, if the base call in on him and he did response, we in deep trouble Gabriel: Hmmm..... Gabriel then scope the binocular once again Gabriel: Ken, there another person there Ken: Must be changing shift. Watch where the first guy went and then kill the current watcher Gabriel: Arent my gun shot gonna alert them or something? Ken: The blizzard should muffle the gun shot Gabriel: I see The watcher start walking away, over ground and dissapear Gabriel: There he goes. Time to kill Ken: ....... wait Gabriel: Hmm? Ken: The blizzard is stopping Gabriel: Aw man..... Ken: It doesnt look like it gonna blizzard again soon... Gabriel: What should we do? Ken: Camp until the blizzard comes again Gabriel: Camp? We on top of a 2500 meters high mountain Ken: Theres a cave to our east Gabriel: A cave? Gabriel take a look and see nothing Gabriel: What cave? Ken: Just come Gabriel: Alright After few minutes Ken: We're here Gabriel: ...... ? Ken: Dig a small hole, big enough for our body to fit After minutes of digging Gabriel: Hey, a cave. How did you know theres a cave here? Ken: I.... I dont even know theres a cave here..... Gabriel: .............. Gabriel stared at me, weirdly Ken: ........ (Uhhhhhh......) Gabriel: ......... So, how long the blizzard gonna come back? Ken: (Testing me or something?) I dont know, the sky looked clear Gabriel: Lets take a rest Ken: Sure I drop off my bag on the floor Ken: Gabriel, take a rest Gabriel: Why? Ken: Well, youre my sniper. I dont want to see you missing shots Gabriel: Heh, that is ridicoulus. Im going to take a nap He use his bag as a pillow and snore away Ken: ....... there really is no Aragami here I look out of the cave Ken: What a view... Hmm.... at this high, normal human suffer from lack of oxigen... Maybe Aragami suffer the same? Hours later Ken: I dont think a blizzard gonna come any time soon..... gonna take a nap I put down my FNC down and lie down Ken: Ack! I forgot that I have Mag-7 on my back.... I remove the belt and go to sleep Gabriel: Ken, wake up Ken: ...... hm? Gabriel: It going to blizzard soon I look out side and its cloudy Ken: What the time? Gabriel: Huh? check his watch 4 PM Ken: We need to kill the watcher right now Gabriel: Okey... ? Ken: I'll tell you the plan on the way there At the location where they found the watch post Gabriel: Alright. Ken: Gabriel: Ken: <........... wait until he finish and Im almost there> Gabriel use his binocular to find Ken Gabriel: Ken: Gabriel focus back to the watcher Gabriel: Ken: Gabriel: Gabriel ready his anti-material rifle and fire Gabriel: Ken: Gabriel: Ken: Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic